


of gifts and galaxies

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Food mention, Future Fic, Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2016, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One line of implied bokuakakuroken, Perceptive!Hinata, Post-Canon, Pretty Setter Squad, SO MUCH FLUFF, They All Just Love Each Other A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Oikawa can't think of a gift to get for Iwaizumi for Christmas on their twentieth anniversary of knowing each other, so he calls the Pretty Setter Squad for help.
Elsewhere, the Setter Squad boyfriends gather to discuss their holiday gifts.
On Christmas Day, the gifts are finally revealed.





	1. The Setters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sopaipillasvoladoras](http://sopaipillasvoladoras.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the [Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2016](http://hqss2016.tumblr.com/).
> 
> It was a blast to write! I tried to incorporate some of your prompts and a lot of the ships that you like. I hope that you enjoy!

Oikawa stood at the head of the table looking at those gathered around him who were sheltered from the cold December weather at a hole-in-the-wall bar. The other patrons were paying no attention to the group of current and former setters that had taken residence at one of the back booths.

“I officially call this Setter Meeting to order,” Oikawa announced with a look of seriousness on his face, “This is an emergency.”

Kenma rolled his eyes before looking back at his phone, tapping away at his latest download. He quietly mutters, “We aren’t even all setters anymore.”

Akaashi sighs as if already fed-up with Oikawa’s antics and takes a long sip of beer.

Kageyama, who is more versed in dealing with one, Oikawa Tooru, decides to humor his former senpai and asks, “What’s the problem Oikawa-san?”

“I don’t know what to get Iwa-chan for Christmas,” Oikawa screeches, panic lacing his voice.

“Are you kidding me—” Akaashi takes yet another drink of beer and looks as if he wished he had ordered something stronger.

“Where’s Suga-san to knock some sense into him?” Kenma asks, not looking at Oikawa and directing his attention to the other two.

Kageyama hangs his head in his hands and sighs, “Suga and Daichi already headed back to Miyagi for the holidays. Unfortunately, we’re on our own here.”

“Doesn’t he have any other friends he can ask?” Akaashi moans.

Oikawa squawks, “Excuse you. You should feel honored that I’m asking for your help for something so important,” and then more quietly, “and it’s not like Makki or Mattsun can help, they just get each other meme-themed gifts every year.”

“Just get him what you got him last year,” Kenma says, not even looking up from his game.

“Lingerie?—”

Akaashi snorts, “For you or for him?” Oikawa just glares, while Akaashi evenly returns his stare. A faint blush dusts Kageyama’s cheeks.

“Anyway, before Ken-chan so rudely interrupted me, I was going to say it’s our twentieth anniversary of meeting each other so I’ve got to get him something great,” Oikawa huffs and crosses his arms.

The rest of the setters stare up at him before he finally relents and sits down at the table. “I just want Hajime to know how important he is to me,” Oikawa finally admits in that small voice that never fails to remind them all that Oikawa Tooru is, in fact, human.

“Maybe if we share our gift ideas it will help you,” Kageyama offers. The college senior still looks slightly confused on why he was even invited to this meeting in the first place.

The sad smile disappears from Oikawa’s face in an instant, taken over by a childish excitement, “That’s a wonderful idea Tobio-chan~,” he says while leaning forward, “Who wants to share first?” Somehow it feels as if they have all fallen for one of Oikawa’s tricks.

He looks at them all expectantly. Kenma sighs and continues to play his game, Akaashi orders another beer, and Kageyama sinks lower in his seat. Unfortuntely, Oikawa Tooru was a forced to be reckoned with and was more than willing to wait them out.

“Only if you cut the act and the bravado,” Kenma finally caves, while putting down his phone and refusing to meet anyone’s eyes.

“Awww, Ken-chan, you do care,” Oikawa says while attempting to lean over the table to ruffle Kenma’s hair.

“Do not,” Kenma says while pushing his hand away, trying to sound annoyed, but everyone can see the small smile on his face.

“Do too~”

“Do not.”

“Do—” Oikawa is cut off by a sharp glare from Akaashi. “Fine,” Oikawa huffs, “What did you get Bedhead-chan?”  

“A sweater.”

“A sweater?” Oikawa questions incredulously with a single eyebrow raised pointedly.

“A laser, cat-themed, Christmas sweater with working lights.” Kenma sounds pained when he adds, “… and sound.”

“Oh dear God. Don’t ever let him show Koutarou,” Akaashi pleads, “they would be unrelenting.”

“They have like a two-year long Snapchat streak,” Kenma says, “if I’m going down, I’m taking you with me.”

Akaashi smirks, “And they say Kuroo-san’s the devious one.”

Kenma rolls his eyes in response and changes the subject, “What about Bokuto-san?”

“An owl onesie.”

“Doesn’t Bokuto-san already own like five of those?”

“We don’t own matching ones.” Akaashi admits, sounding grim, but his face shows a soft smile when thinking of his boyfriend’s obsession with owls.

“Awww. I bet you’ll look so cute Keiji-chan,” Oikawa practically sings, “you have to send us all pictures.”

“Quite frankly, I’m hoping that Koutarou will enjoy peeling them off a lot more than he enjoys putting them on.”

“Hmm… well I certainly wouldn’t mind pictures of that either,” Oikawa purrs.

“Didn’t know you and Iwaizumi-san were into that,” Kenma says, he smirks knowingly, “although Bokuto-san and Keiji are a good choice.”

Oikawa reddens and mutters to himself, “How did I find friends who have less shame than I do?”

“These meetings were your idea,” Akaashi says plainly.

“Really, it’s all your fault,” Kenma continues. Although they both try to sound exasperated, everyone sitting at the table knows that they wouldn’t have it any other way. Setter meetings had become a staple of their lives and a vital support system.

“What about you Tobio-chan? What did you get Chibi-chan for Christmas?” Oikawa asks, quickly changing the subject.

All their eyes look towards the youngest at the table, who’d been sipping water the entire time.

Kageyama, who’d been observing the conversation with dual looks of amusement and second-hand embarrassment, finally speaks up, “Uhhh, just a volleyball, like usual.”

“Tobio-chan! You can’t just get him a volleyball every year.”

“It’s what we do. It’s not like he’s ever complained about,” Kageyama explains simply.

“Well fine,” Oikawa huffs, “Since your gifts all didn’t help, you’re all going to stay here until we think of one.”

The rest of the table moans, but know that this is a way of Oikawa saying he trusts them with his insecurities, because at the end of the day – once a setter, always a setter.


	2. Their Boyfriends

“Kageyama just texted. He says it’s probably going to be a while.” Hinata explains to the rest of men sitting around the food court table.

The setter meetings had occurred so often over the last few years, that the “Boyfriends of Setters” meetings have also become a tradition. They just meet up at whatever food court or diner is closest while they all waited for their boyfriends to finish talking about… whatever they talked about.

“Anyone know what it was about this time?” Kuroo asks the group.

“No, but I think Tooru called for it which means he’s probably being overly dramatic about some not very important problem.”

“He does that a lot, doesn’t he?” questions Bokuto, his mouth full of curly fries.

“I’ve been trying to understand Oikawa Tooru for nearly twenty years. I’m pretty sure he was born being dramatic,” Iwaizumi responds dryly.

“So… What did you all get your boyfriends?” Hinata asks while bouncing in his seat, “I think Kageyama is really going to like his gift this year.” Kuroo slyly slides the coffee away from Hinata and hands it to the perpetually tired Iwaizumi, who nods in appreciation.

“What did you get him Hinata?” Bokuto asks intrigued, having moved from french fries to mini-corn dogs.

“I got him new knee pads, but this year they have orange detailing instead of white, so they’re a throwback to our Karasuno days!”

“You get him knee pads every year Shrimpy?” Kuroo asks while trying to swipe some of Bokuto’s fries.

“Yeah, just like he always gets me a new volleyball,” Hinata exclaims.

“Doesn’t that get a little… boring?” Iwaizumi questions delicately, not wanting to dim the sunshine boy’s attitude.

“What?” Hinata looks at them all curiously, “Of course not. We always open our gifts and then we go play volleyball in the cold and sometimes the snow,” Hinata smiles, quiet and soft in a way that’s reserved only for Kageyama, “I get to watch Tobio set all morning and hit spikes and my heart goes all ‘Gwaaah’ and ‘Whoosh.’ And then we curl up with hot chocolate and… it’s all kind of perfect, you know?”

“Sometimes I think we really underestimate you,” Kuroo mutters to the other two, who nod in agreement, “Anyways, I got Kenma the new video game he wanted. I figure we’ll just cuddle all day and I’d get some apple pie from his favorite bakery.”

“That’s so sweet bro! Kenma will love it.”

Kuroo blushes in response and looks down, suddenly looking shy, “I hope so.”

“He will. You’ve known him almost as long as I’ve known Tooru,” Iwaizumi encourages, knowing that Kuroo was surprisingly insecure when it came to his relationship, “What about you Bokuto-san?”

“I made a coupon book for Keiji,” Bokuto replies.

“Bro, seriously? I haven’t made one of those since I was like five and it was for my mother,” Kuroo questions.

“I thought he’d appreciate it.” Bokuto shrugs, “I filled it with things like ‘an hour of silence,’ ‘pick what movie we watch,’ and ‘homemade dinner by yours truly.’ Of course there are also some more… _private_ ones.”

“Oooh… private ones you say…” Kuroo jokes while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“You know what Keiji is like,” Bokuto says smiling, “he’s insatiable.”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi cuts them off, “that’s enough of that conversation.” The two continue to smirk at each other knowingly and Hinata, for some reason, looks disappointed. He recovers quickly though:

“What about you, Iwaizumi-san? What did you get for Oikawa?” he asks brightly.

“Oh… umm…” Iwaizumi stammers. The other three look at each other with worry.

“Is everything okay between you two?” Kuroo asks.

“Yeah… it’s fine. Umm…” Iwaizumi reaches into his jacket pocket with shaking hands and pulls out a ring box. Hinata gasps. He flips it open to reveal a simple silver band with an inlay made to look like a galaxy.

“Holy shit.”

“Iwaizumi…”

“Aaah! Iwaizumi-san are you going to propose?”

“Uhh… Yeah, I guess I am.” Iwaizumi sounds like he can’t really believe it himself, but is smiling down at the ring.

“Does Daichi know?” Kuroo questions.

“Bro, we have to tell him.”

“He actually went ring shopping with me,” Iwaizumi says. Bokuto and Kuroo squawk in protest and Iwaizumi shrugs, “I would have told you guys, but you guys can’t keep a secret for your lives.”

“I can’t believe you’re getting married!” Hinata exclaims.

“Well… Tooru still has to say yes.”

“Dude. He’s been in love with you forever.” Bokuto encourages.

“Yeah. Even Lev knew, and he’s the most oblivious person I know,” Kuroo says while knocking Iwaizumi’s shoulder lightly in support.

“Sometimes when you guys come over and he makes us watch those weird alien shows I catch him staring at you more than the show.”

“Thanks Hinata,” Iwaizumi says ruffling the younger boy’s hair. If there’s one thing everyone knows about Oikawa, it’s that there are very few things he finds more engrossing than aliens.

“I just… when we were younger we would go stargazing and he always seemed like he wanted to be up there… that he belonged up there. The thing is, Oikawa Tooru is, and always has been, _my galaxy_ ,” Iwaizumi smiles, looking younger and softer, “I just hope that someday I can give him the stars.”

“Awww.” Bokuto stands up and pulls Iwaizumi into a crushing hug. He doesn’t mind much, because it’s a fact of the world that Bokuto Hugs were always meant to be cherished. Soon Kuroo and Hinata join the hugfest, while other mall shoppers are looking at them weirdly. They stand there for what feels like a long time.

“Okay, guys. I think that’s enough,” comes Iwaizumi’s voice from the center of the hug burrito.

“Fine. Bo, do you think that they’ll wrap me at the gift-wrapping kiosk if we pay them enough?”

“Only if they wrap my arms first, because those are the real gifts to the world.” The two of them run off into the crowded mall, while Hinata remains with Iwaizumi.

“Iwaizumi-san?”

“Hmm.”

“I think you’re already Oikawa’s stars,” Hinata says with an unassuming smile before running off and yelling, “Wait up! I’m the smallest so they should wrap me first!”

Iwaizumi smiles and shakes his head. He checks for the ring in his pocket one more time and then chases after his friends to try to keep them out of trouble.

He wouldn’t want it any other way.


	3. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which gifts are (finally!) exchanged, and we see how much they love each other in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to have this up by Christmas, but I’m bad at setting deadlines for myself and I underestimated how long this chapter was going be. (My next deadline was the end of the year, but that came and went).
> 
> Also, between writing this chapter and the previous ones (over a year ago!), I stopped using honorifics in my fanfic (almost) entirely, so some of the characters refer to each other a little differently than before. 
> 
> Hope that you enjoy!

It’s snowing by the time that Hinata arrives at the Kageyama household. The afternoon sun is peeking through the clouds, making the snow appear bright and ethereal. Hinata shifts his present under one arm and knocks on the door. He expects to be greeted by Kageyama’s mother, but is pleasantly surprised when Kageyama answers instead.

Hinata smiles at his festive pajama’s (which are a Kageyama family tradition) and the fact that his hair is sticking up in all different directions, like he still hasn’t gotten ready for the day. “Tobio! Merry Christmas! Where’s your family? Shouldn’t they still be home?”

Kageyama pulls him through the doorway and silences him with a small kiss on the nose. “My parents already went to my Aunt’s to help prepare dinner. I told them I’d meet up with them after seeing you.” He pauses and gives a soft smile that always makes it feel like Hinata is the center of his universe. It’s the smile that he always thought made Kageyama the true _prettiest setter._ (He thinks that the others don’t know, because it’s a smile reserved solely for him, and well… he can’t really be mad about that). He gets distracted in all of Kageyama’s beauty that he only manages to catch the end of his sentence, “… And how was your Christmas?”

Hinata intertwines his fingers with Kageyama’s and leads them towards the living room. “It was great! Natsu still wakes us up at the crack of dawn to open presents, and Dad made us his special Christmas waffles,” he said, twirling under Kageyama’s arm in a spontaneous dance-like maneuver.

Kageyama grabs the volleyball with a single bow taped to the top from under the tree and hands it to Hinata, who shoves a gift bag into his lap in return. They’d long since given up on wrapping their presents due to their unusual shapes and their ineptitude with scissors, tape, and wrapping paper.

Hinata smiles at the crooked bow. Even after years, Kageyama is still breathless at seeing his smile. It’s like a brightness that could light the darkest of days, and a warmth that would melt the snow on his doorstep. Hinata hugs the volleyball to his chest and sticks the bow on Kageyama’s head. He bounces up and down, eager to see Kageyama open his gift.

He pulls out a pair of kneepads that are the exact brand that he loves. “I got the kneepads with the orange trim this year to remind us of Karasuno!” Hinata shouts so loudly that they’re lucky no one else is home to hear it.

They pull on their shoes and coats so that the two of them can play a bit before they have to go back to their respective families to celebrate the holiday. Kageyama will yell at him in jest and at one point Hinata convinces him to set a snowball which just results in him getting snow all over his face. He doesn’t even remember that he hasn’t taken the bow off of his head, until he steals Hinata’s phone after he’s taken a picture of a snow-covered Kageyama.

It’s not until he’s in his room later that night, that he realizes that the orange kneepads remind him a lot more of Hinata’s hair and sunshine smile than they did of Karasuno.  

* * *

Kuroo whistles while he lets himself into Kenma’s apartment. He toes off his shoes by the door and sets his gift and the box of cookies that Yaku had given him before leaving Tokyo on the kitchen counter.

He walks down the hallway and sees that Kenma’s door is cracked open. He peeks into the room to see Kenma snuggled into a blanket burrito, laptop open on his lap, and headphones messily perched atop his head. Kuroo takes a moment to admire him completely relaxed and in his element before knocking on the doorframe to announce his arrival.

“Merry Christmas KenKen.” He looks at Kuroo with wide eyes, almost as if he can’t believe he’s truly here, before silently scooting over. He takes the invitation and joins Kenma on the bed, leaning his head on his shoulder. “How was your family?”

Kenma gives a noncommittal hum, “They were fine. Christmas Eve traditions and all that.” He pauses the game and slides the headphones to rest around is neck, “What about you? Aren’t you supposed to be with _your family_ right now?”

“I left early. My parents understood when I told them you were spending Christmas alone,” he says running his hand through Kenma’s hair.

“You didn’t have to.”

“I know. I wanted to.” Kuroo says, hiding a smile in Kenma’s hair. “How about you detangle yourself from all these blankets, while I go prepare some of the homemade hot chocolate mix that I made Teru leave us before he left for Miyagi?”

“Should I be worried that you and my roommate are conspiring with each other again?” Kenma questions while he closes his laptop. Kuroo leaves with a hair ruffle in response and finds his way back to the kitchen. He prepares the hot chocolate with practiced ease, Terushima having shown him dozens of times before trusting him to do it alone. He makes a mental note to go grocery shopping with Kenma, because it seems that without his roommate there to monitor purchases, he’s only stocked up on boxed macaroni and cheese, bread, and a carton of eggs.

Kenma pads out of his room, one of blankets hung around his shoulders like a cape, just as Kuroo is topping off the hot chocolate with whip cream (for him) and mini marshmallows (for Kenma). The two of them sit at the kitchen counter, enjoying each other’s company in silence until their hot chocolate runs low.

The mugs are placed in the sink and Kuroo nudges his gift towards Kenma before he can retreat back into his room.  Kenma looks at the gift with suspicious eyes, and turns his glare on Kuroo with an accusing stare.

“I swear that the glitter bomb last year was meant for Bokuto,” Kuroo defends, “I still think that Akaashi must have switched the packages on purpose!” Kenma gently picks up the package and examines it, shaking it back and forth, before sliding a careful finger under the tape.

Kuroo can see the almost imperceptible changes in Kenma’s facial expressions when he opens the gift. It’s only because of their long relationship that he recognizes the small uptick in his lips, the brightness in his eyes, and the way he draws the gift slightly closer to his chest. He flips the video game in his hands a couple of times, “Thank you Tetsu.”

He leaves the video game on the kitchen counter and signals for Kuroo to wait, while he scurries back to his room. He returns with a gift bag in his hands, that he sets in his lap. “Sorry it’s not wrapped nicely.”

Kuroo doesn’t even hear Kenma’s apology because he’s already peeked into the bag. He let’s out a sound of unadulterated delight has he unfolds the sweater that Kenma’s purchased him. He hears Kenma laugh at his reaction, but is too distracted pulling the gift on over his head to care.

“KenKen,” his voice breaks with emotion, “I love it.” Kenma just shakes his head and tries to hide shyly behind his hair.

“You’re welcome,” he shrugs, “I just saw and thought you’d like it.” Kuroo doesn’t hesitate to pull the shorter boy into a hug. Kenma melts into it, and Kuroo kisses the top of his head softly, before resting his chin on his hair.

Their moment is abruptly interrupted by the chorus of some pop song that’s been turned into the latest meme, and Kuroo looks down to see that there are lights embedded in the sweater that are synchronized it.

“You have to take video for Bokuto!” Kuroo says, eyes wide in amazement. Kenma sighs, but holds his hands out for his phone.

After their impromptu photo shoot, Kuroo pulls Kenma into another hug. “Thank you, really. This might be one of the best gifts anyone’s ever gotten me.”

Kenma speaks into his shoulder, muffling his voice, but Kuroo hears him anyways. “I like seeing you happy.”

“Why don’t you go set up that new videogame? I’ll grab us a second serving of hot chocolate and Yaku’s cookies, and then we’ll wrap ourselves up in a blanket burrito and play all night.” Kuroo offers, breaking up the hug.

Kenma scrunches up his nose. “It’s a one player game.”

“Even better than. I can watch you kick virtual butt and horde all the cookies for myself,” Kuroo says with a teasing lilt in his voice.

Kenma is silent in response, instead choosing to take _both_ the video game and the cookies back to his room. He calls over his shoulder, “Don’t forget the hot chocolate.”

Kuroo yells a sarcastic response back, but is already pouring milk into the pan he left on the stove. He really couldn’t imagine spending Christmas any other way.

* * *

On Christmas day, Bokuto wakes up before the sun even rises. He rolls over to see Akaashi sleeping peacefully beside him and sneaks out of the bedroom to the kitchen. He’s got a bounce in his step and the giddiness of a small child.

He busies himself by starting the coffee machine and humming Christmas carols. He settles on the couch and admires the small tree that they had put up in their shared apartment.

It was the first Christmas that they were spending together.

Setting the coffee down on the table before he’s even able to take a sip, he walks back to the bedroom and settles back under the sheets, closing his eyes. He would much rather wake up next to Akaashi on Christmas on their first Christmas, rather than wait in the living room like some creep.

Several hours later, it’s Akaashi who wakes up and rolls over to see Bokuto on the other side of their bed. He runs his hand through his hair, admiring how soft it feels without the gel holding it up.

Bokuto stirs awake and smiles at him, moving his head closer to Akaashi’s hand.

“Hi,” Bokuto whispers.

Akaashi quirks his lips up and giggles. “Hi."

They settle into a comfortable silence, the morning light peeking in through the blinds. While they stayed in bed, the rest of the apartment building was waking up around them. They could hear the sounds of footsteps, doors slamming, and music playing through the walls, but somehow in this moment they felt like they could the only two people in the entire world.

Akaashi bumps Bokuto’s shoulder and breaks the silence. “I’m surprised you’re not up yet.”

“I was, but—” Bokuto pauses and glances down at Akaashi, who’s curled up in his side. He places a kiss on his forehead. “This. This, right here with you is better than some Christmas tree. _You_ are better.”

“You want to run and rip open your presents right now don’t you?”

Bokuto looks sheepish when he nods his head and pulls Akaashi out of bed. “Don’t worry I left the coffee maker on.”

Akaashi is placed on the couch in their living room, where Bokuto places the throw blanket around him. He’s still half-asleep when a warm cup of coffee is thrust into his hands. It’s prepared just the way he likes it, and he feels Bokuto settling down next to him.

“Weren’t you the one that wanted to open presents?” Akaashi asks, nudging him.

“It won’t be as fun if you’re still asleep and can’t react to anything!” Bokuto says. The two of them sit on the couch, with only the Christmas tree lights and the weak morning sun to light the room.

When Akaashi finishes his coffee, the mug is plucked out of of his hand by Bokuto and quickly replaced by a small wrapped package with a ribbon messily tied around it. Inside of it he finds a small booklet: _Koutarou’s Coupons for Keiji!!!!!!!_

There’s glitter covering his hands and some of the coupons were clearly stapled to the booklet last minute. “I know I can be loud sometimes and that I can’t always tell what you want, so this way I thought that you could just tell me by giving me one of the coupons. I know it looks messy, but I swear there are some really good—”

Akaashi stops his rambling by pulling him into a kiss. “It’s the most thoughtful gift anyone’s ever gotten me.” He nods toward the gift that he snuck under the tree last night, “It’s your turn now.”

Bokuto tears into the gift with reckless abandon. They’ll probably be finding small pieces of wrapping paper scattered around their apartment well into the New Year. The colorful paper gives way to a non-descript shipping box that Akaashi had taped shut. He takes a moment to admire the way that Bokuto’s biceps bulge to break open the box, before he stares enraptured at Bokuto’s happiness.

His face has broken out into a wide grin and even though his hair is currently gel-free, it seems to spike in excitement. “Owl onesies?” he asks with the excitement of a little kid in a grown man’s body.

Akaashi can’t help but to get up and boop his adorable boyfriend on the nose, before drawing their foreheads together, “ _Matching_ owl onesies.”

Bokuto draws him up into his arms and twirls him in a circle like he’s some type of rom-com protagonist. He places him back onto the floor and tosses a onesie into his hands.

“We have to try them on!” Bokuto already has both of his legs in the onesie and is pulling it around his body to button it up. Akaashi gives him a fond look and sighs, pulling the onesie on over his pajamas.

He pulls the hood over his head and looks up to see Bokuto staring at him. “Ahh! Keiji, you’re so cute!”

“You’re pretty cute too.” Akaashi smiles to himself in shyness, still not used to Bokuto’s straight-forward approach to affection, even after all these years.

Bokuto’s eyes go wide with what could only be a bad idea. “Do you think that it’s too late to get a picture with Santa?”

“It’s Christmas Day,” Akaashi laughs at Bokuto’s antics, “Besides, the less pictures of me in this, the less embarrassment down the line.” Bokuto looks sheepishly at his phone. “You already sent one to Kuroo, didn’t you?” Akaashi sighs, “Kenma is never going to let me live this down.”

“Kuroo always sends me adorable pictures of him and Kenma! I had to prove that we’re actually the cutest Tokyo boyfriends.” Bokuto waves his phone in front of his face, and Akaashi admits to himself that the pictures are pretty cute.

He gets so distracted texting Kenma, that he doesn’t notice that Bokuto’s already dressed to go out until his coat is thrown at him. “Where are we going?”

“The mall to get our picture taken.”

“Koutarou. It’s Christmas morning. I’m pretty sure that mall Santa’s stop working on the 24th.” This doesn’t deter Bokuto in the slightest, and he helps Akaashi pull on his coat and shoes, making sure to pull the hood up on the owl onesie.

“They don’t take the set down, we can just sneak in and take our own photo if no one’s there.”  

“Koutarou!” Akaashi screeches when he finds himself tossed over Bokuto’s shoulder and carried out of the apartment. Bokuto laugh in response is so infectious that Akaashi finds himself giggling. His position on Bokuto’s shoulders doesn’t last long, because it turns out that Bokuto can’t lock the door without putting him down.

The mall is empty when they arrive. They find themselves sitting in a booth at big name chain of 24-hour diners. The waiter’s judgmental look seems more based on the fact that they arrived at the mall at 7AM on Christmas Day, instead of their matching attire.

Santa photographs are already closed for the season and instead they end up seeing a movie at the theater attached to the mall. It’s the first movie showing of the day, some mediocre family comedy released for the holiday weekend, and the two of them have the entire theater to themselves.

Akaashi lifts the armrest in between them and cuddles into Bokuto’s side, who’s simultaneously gorging on popcorn, while trying to keep the grease off the onesie. Bokuto smiles down at him and curls a free hand through Akaashi’s hair.

This might just be the start of a wonderful Christmas tradition.

* * *

“Tooru, you back yet?” Iwaizumi calls through the house. He toes off his shoes, hangs his coat, and tosses his keys into the bowl sitting on the table in the entryway that Oikawa insists they keep even though it gets in the way because it adds to the “elegant townhouse aesthetic.”

Oikawa responds with something that sounds like a cross between a grown and sigh. He walks into their living room to find Oikawa face down on the sofa, a reality show marathon playing on the television. “Your family that bad, huh?”

“I love them, but I swear I spend the entire time with a one of my sister’s kids on my shoulders, screaming into my ears.”

“You should have tried being shorter,” Iwaizumi teases as payback for all the times Oikawa has teased him about being the shorter of the two of them.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa complains, lazily batting his arm in his direction, while pulling himself up. “The food came already. It’s sitting on the counter.”

Iwaizumi puts the leftovers his mother had sent him home with away, before he grabs the Chinese food and scrounges around the drawers for some clean forks and beer from the fridge. “Are we still planning on going on that walk tonight?” he asks, feeling the weight of the ring box in his pocket.

“Of course, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa smiles, “Seeing the city all decked out in lights while the rest of world is quiet is like in my top five favorite winter traditions.”

Iwaizumi’s already decided that the big tree in the center of town, that’s busy on every other night but for some reason, practically empty on Christmas, is where he’s going to propose. He’s been nervously rehearsing his speech during his lunch hour for the last two weeks.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa calls.

“Sorry, I just spaced out,” Iwaizumi replies, bringing the food back to the couch and settling in beside Oikawa. He nods towards the TV, “Who are we cheering for?”

“The brunette girl in the red sweater and the middle-aged man in suspenders.” Iwaizumi has never understood Oikawa’s interest in reality shows but plays along to make him happy, “Also, we hate the the guy in the snapback.”

The sit in comfortable silence, poking at their takeout boxes. Oikawa gets especially heated at the next elimination segment, and he can’t help but to smile at his emotional investment in the show.

“Why would the judges do that?” Oikawa yells. His attention turns to the food in front of him, “Ughh… Why do we always get this terrible Chinese food?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “Because it’s the only place in a 20-mile radius that’s open and delivers on Christmas day?”

Their conversation dies down when the intro to the next episode starts, but his attention is drawn towards Oikawa, who can’t seem to settle down and instead keeps fidgeting on the sofa.

“You okay, Shitty-kawa. You keep moving all around.”

“What have I told you about calling me that?” Oikawa responds in their usual banter. “I’m fine. I just can’t get comfortable.”

“Then, why do you look so guilty?” he asks, “You didn’t post embarrassing pictures of Kageyama on the internet again, did you? The PR representative for the National Team is supposed to have today off.” Oikawa doesn’t defend himself like he was expecting, instead he looks nervous. Alarm bells goes off in his head, “Seriously Tooru, what’s wrong?”

“Ughhhh.” Oikawa erupts, “Our friends were absolutely no help and then Suga suggested socks because that’s what he was getting Daichi and I thought I could just copy the Karasuno Golden couple because they’re them, but I forgot that Daichi is actually an old man in a twenty-six year old’s body—” Oikawa trails off, looking at him with regret in his eyes, “You mean so much to me and all I got you was socks.” Oikawa sinks into the coach, take-out box perched precariously on his chest.

Iwaizumi is about to cut in that he really doesn’t care about what Oikawa got him. He’s really just happy that he gets to spend another year with him, but then Oikawa gets a gleam in his eye that has only ever spelled trouble. He shoots up from his seat so quickly that the takeout box spills noodles all over his chest.

“Let’s get married Iwa-chan!” Oikawa has always had the ability to make him speechless and this is no exception. His eyes go wide and all he can do is stare at the man he loves, one-up him in the most extraordinary and unexpected way.

Oikawa takes his silence as a sign that more explanation is needed. “I’m serious Hajime.” He grabs onto his shoulders and forces the two of them to face each other. “We’ve been in love for a long time and known each other for even longer. Why shouldn’t we get married?” Noodles slide down Oikawa’s chest and he manages to catch them before they hit the floor.

Iwaizumi can’t help it, he laughs. It’s loud and obnoxious, the exact thing that Oikawa never fails to tease him about.

Instead, doubt creeps into Oikawa’s face. His entire body closes in on itself. “Just forget about it,” he attempts to backtrack, “You deserve so much more than this,” Oikawa sighs and his shoulders drop, “I didn’t even get rings.”

Iwaizumi’s stomach sinks. He realizes that he _still_ hasn’t responded to Oikawa’s proposal and that his silence is being taken has a rejection. He doesn’t know how to salvage the situation, but he knows that he needs to get that look off Oikawa’s face.

The rings feel heavy in his pocket, and suddenly he knows exactly what he must do. Before Oikawa can turn away or change the the subject or pretend that he’s okay, he kneels on one knee. His hands are shaking as he pulls out the box, “Well, it’s a good thing that I got rings, then.”

“Hajime—” Oikawa’s voice breaks.

“You know, I had this whole plan. I was going to do it on our walk by the tree. I even had a whole speech planned and everything and then…,” Iwaizumi trails off and shakes his head, “Even after all these years you still manage to surprise me, Tooru.”

There are tears in Oikawa’s eyes as he continues his speech. “There’s bad reality television on, you’re covered in mediocre Chinese food, and you proposed because you were having a gift-related crisis.” They both laugh, Oikawa’s more choked that his. “And yet, this is more perfect than anything I could have planned, because this is us.”

Iwaizumi takes his eyes off Oikawa, and scans the room, “This is _our_ home _.”_

They pull each other in for a hug, Oikawa sniffling into his shoulder. “The answer is yes, by the way.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa playfully punches his side, but his eyes are bright with joy. He makes grabby hands. “Let me see the rings.”

Iwaizumi holds them out of his reach. “Neither of us are putting these rings on until we’ve had a shower and cleaned up.” The noodles had gone everywhere in their embrace, and the grease was surely ruining their clothes.

“Fine.” Oikawa huffs, but immediately moves toward the bathroom, leaving him to do all the clean-up.

Two showers later, they’re back on the sofa in well-worn pajamas and matching engagement rings on their fingers. They’re bodies are so intertwined that it’s hard to tell whose body part is whose.

“Tooru, I love you… And don’t you dare quote Star Wars.”

“I love you too.” Oikawa settles into his embrace. The reality show continues to play, but the two of them are already lost in their own world.

(Iwaizumi likes the socks).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In a weird turn of events, I now own an owl onesie, so that’s a weird coincidence.) 
> 
> Happy (belated) holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/).


End file.
